


Day 14

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Day 14, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Harrods, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Day 14

**Day 14 | Christmas shopping**

Breakfast had been a slow affair as well. Both of them dressed in their morning gowns. Crowley put on the coffee machine and prepared some tea for his angel, while Aziraphale prepared the food. He had put some toast, cereal, scrambled eggs, salmon and fruits on the table. It was lovely to watch Aziraphale indulge in their morning ritual with no hurry.  
They got dressed in proper clothes after breakfast, and they took the Bentley to drive to Knightsbridge, to get their shopping done at Harrods. The building was filled with busy Londoners and lots of tourists, trying to get a glimpse of the famous store and get gifts for their beloved ones at home.

Crowley followed Aziraphale through the different departments, carrying the shopping basket and was listening to the angel’s excited chatter. Aziraphale chose every gift for their friends carefully and placed it into the waiting basket. A small bracelet for Anathema, sweets, and plushies for the kids, chocolates, and Whiskey for Mr. and Mrs. Young, delicacies for Madam Tracy and Sargent Shadwell, a warm scarf for Newt.

“For whom are those ugly sweaters and socks?” Crowley asked with raised eyebrows as Aziraphale put them into the basket.

“Oh,” the angel said with a wicked smile on his face. “They are for us, dear.”

Crowley gaped at him. “What? No! I won’t wear those ugly clothes. _I_ , and I quote you here angel, _’I have standards’_!”

Aziraphale gave him a knowing smile before he walked up to the next shelf, leaving a very baffled looking Crowley behind.


End file.
